Case File nº 44556
by Ophium
Summary: Victor Henricksen got his information on Dean Winchester's family and actions from somewhere. My bet is on a FBI profiler. This is his report.


First, bear in mind that I am not a psychologist, nor do I have any sort of knowledge or training in that area. Second, this is, of course, not associated with the FBI in any form or shape. Second, this was just for fun. Sources were mainly Wikipedia's various pages on the matter and the Supernatural's home page at the CW.

I am currently writing a story in which Dean and Henricksen are trapped in a cave-in (a promp from **liliaeth** in the Hurt/Comfort fic meme in SPN GenLove comm) and it was just easier for me to get inside Henricksen's head if I had the same information that he had. Hence, a FBI psy profile was born. Have fun reading it, feel free to use it for yourself or add to it :oD

* * *

FBI PSYCHOLOGICAL STUDIES DEPARTMENT

Case File nº 44556/06

Dean Winchester's (D. Winchester) psychological profile

1. Antecedents

1.1. Childhood trauma.

Mother (one Mary Winchester- M. Winchester) died in suspicious circumstances when the subject was at the age of 4.

The loss of a parent at so early stage and subsequent parenting by an absent father, would manifest itself quite strongly in a lack of independence and colliding strong sense of abandonment. These two opposite sentiments may translate as an obsessive feeling of possession toward those the subject feels strongly about.

In D. Winchester's case, various reports seem to support the idea that this obsession was formed around the brother figure, going as far as force Sam Winchester (S. Winchester) out of Stanford College (supposedly by murdering Jessica Moore) and join him in his life of crime.

1.2. Intelligence.

Interviews with several schoolteachers of the several school attended by the subject vary in content. What some describe as 'a lower than average, slack' student, others refer as 'a brilliant mind'. Without a direct interview of the subject, it is hard to provide with a proper evaluation of his mind capabilities.

However, some elations can be made.

In terms of analytic intelligence, the subject seems to possess a prowess to 'think on his feet' and devise complex schemes and plots to deceive his victims. The subject's recent escape from Folsom Prison and the prior evasion of capture by the Milwaukee authorities, also attest to this fact.

In terms of practical intelligence, the subject exhibits chameleonic abilities to infiltrate and pass himself for various professionals in diverse areas. Deputy Kathleen Hudak, from Hibbing in the St. Louis County, confesses to have been fooled in to think the subject to be a member of the Law Enforcement for hours until badge confirmation was provided. Also, the production crew of 'Hell Raiser II: The reckoning', after coming across with the face of the subject in a 'Most Wanted' broadcast, contacted the Bureau with reports of having had a production assistant working with them for a week that matched the subject's description.

These and other examples lead us to believe that the level of empiric rationalization and challenge response of the subject is to be taken under advice and accounted as highly sharp.

1.3. The father figure.

Despite the psychological file existent on one John Winchester's (J. Winchester) from his passage through the Marine Corps, we strongly believe that, though not documented, this man suffered a major psychological breakdown (possibly a delayed onset of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) that may have resulted, or been caused, by the death of M. Winchester.

Education and guidance by a parent demonstrating clear signs of a paranoid personality disorder with a possible delusional component, with no external influences known of, since such an early age, may have resulted in a case of histrionic personality disorder, manifested itself by a overly seductively and flirtatious persona, as well as a lively and enthusiastic presence. Reports from the subject's several witness and victims, predominantly of the female gender, have clearly described him as such.

Some degree of transference from the father figure to the older sibling seemed to have occurred as well, with several reports of schoolteachers and students referring to D. Winchester as main caretaker and provider for the younger brother, S. Winchester. Such a behavior might explain the possessiveness sentiment later developed in relation to S. Winchester.

Given the long list of crimes associated with J. Winchester and the lack of indoctrination in social behavior and social rules that both D. and S. seem to demonstrate, it is fair to assume that an amoral personality, with complete disbelief in any sort of morality or ethical code, is to be expected.

Furthermore, given the reports of several women who have had sexual encounters with the subject, we can also assume the presence of a certain asocial component, with a clear inability to feel true intimacy or to form close relationships with others. This type of behavior, commonly witnessed in child-victims of sexual abuse, raises some suspicions on the father figure as well, though no conclusion can be ascertained without a subject's interview.

2. Method and Manner

2.1. Crimes.

For context purposes, an abbreviated list of crimes associated to the subject is provided:

a- Credit card fraud (several accounts)

b- Insurance fraud (several accounts)

c- Impersonating officer of the law (at least one confirmed case)

d- Identity theft (several accounts)

e- Counterfeit and forgery of official documents (several accounts)

f- Burglary

g- Weapon law violation (several accounts)

h- Arson (several accounts)

i- Auto theft

j- Grave desecration (several accounts)

k- Trespassing private property

l- Destruction of private property

m- Assault with a deadly weapon

n- Hostage taking situation

o- Conduct of acts of torture

p- Murder (2 comfirmed accounts, several suspicions in investigation)

There has been a notorious escalation in the type of crimes allegedly committed by the subject. The numerous fraud and robbery accounts reveal a profound lack respect for social rules of behavior and a pathological compulsion to lie, as well as a parasitic lifestyle, clearly demonstrated by the lack of a single report of a steady job on the subject's part.

Next, the subject moves on to grave desecration, associated with an emotionally shallowness that reflects back to the asocial component of his personality, as well as a complete lack of remorse, either for human or divine retribution (a protestant, according to J. Winchester Marine Corps file, we can only assume that both D. and S. were raised under the same belief system).

The final step, torture with intent to kill and murder, were natural evolutions of the subject's conjugation of personality disorders and can only be expected to escalate furthermore.

2.2. Type of Victims

No pattern could be discerned in this point. The subject appears to act on impulse, choosing his victims randomly as he cross paths with them in his erratic travels cross-country. Victims vary in age, from pre-teens to elderly people, with no preference for the female or male gender.

The manner of murder is also unusually diverse, going from the more exotic forms (removal of eye-balls) to the more primal forms (stabbing to death).

The surviving victims seem to share a Stockholm-like syndrome towards the subject, going as far as defending him by saying that D. Winchester 'save them', remaining unclear about 'what' the subject saved them from. This allows us to substantiate the subject's high form of charisma and level of influence that he is able to impress in his victims.

3. Body Disposal

The subject is methodical in erasing any trace in his victims, going as far as planting animal hairs (see case file 37736/06- Glen Hortchik and Madison Gloove) in the bodies to diverse attention from himself. Preferred method of disposal seems to be burning of remains, using common accelerants like gasoline and liquid butane (lighter fluid). The presence of salt in several of the crimes scenes leads us to believe that some sort of ritual is associated with this acts.

4. Post-offense Behavior

The subject falls out of the typical behavior in this aspect as well. There seems to be no relevant need for validation in the subject's crimes, such as returning to the crime scene or trying to help the investigating team in solving his own case. There has been, however, reports of several databases hacking, that may or may have not been associated with the subject.

5. Conclusion.

It is our professional opinion that the subject, despite exhibiting several traits in common with the typical psychopath personality, given his background history and strong father figure, is more prone to fall under the category of sociopath rather than psychopath. As such, regular FBI standard procedure should be obliged when dealing with this type of profile.

Extreme caution is advised in all dealings with the subject, bearing in mind the D. Winchester's prowess for quick assessment and solution of problems. Also be advised that, when dealing with victims of the subject, rationality may not always be expected and the victim may go as far as attack a Law Enforcement agent to defend the subject.

Norman D. Yates, Psy.D

Trevor H. Boll, Ph.D


End file.
